heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-06-17 Interview with Supergirl
By Sunday evening, Kara is pretty much moved into Kal's apartment, even if she's just camping on the couch right now. Not like there was a lot to move, either. Still, she's happy; she's living with Kal, they'll be looking for a new apartment soon, and she's making freinds in the hero community. Now, if only Kal will get her a phone so she can talk to Cassie.... But tonight, Kal's promised her a surprise. And she's following him to the Daily Planet building. She's passed by it a few times while flying over Metropolis, but she's never really been there. She knows it's Kal's workplace in his secret identity, but why are thy approaching while in costume? "I'd like you to meet someone, Kara." Superman says as he looks across to Supergirl midflight. "You don't ever get a second chance at making a first impression, and this writer is fantastic at helping make a good first impression." It's like a date! Lois is a bit of a wreck since Superman got her the message to meet on the roof. A bit distracted, the reporter covers by making smart alec remarks anytime anyone mentions it, and (provided he's around) jabbing into her partnet slash rival, Clark Kent. Of course, when he leaves and the time to make it roof side approaches, Lois detours to the lady's room to freshen up. She touches up her lipstick, checks her breath, meeps and brushes her teeth with her emergency tooth brush she keeps in her purse (because you never know when you have to go from coffee binge to stay awake at your desk to meeting someone hella important), fluffs her hair, straightens her jacket and her skirt, then rushes off to the roof access stairwell. Just before stepping out onto the roof, however, Lois takes a moment to double check her purse: cellphone, check; notepad, check; tampons... what the hell? Lois tucks that item into the side pocket, where it belongs!, and opens the door to the roof. The rush of wind is exhilerating, as always. Lois loves the roof up here. That golden globe is a thrill each time. She pauses to enjoy the moment, the location, and on coming chill of night. Her eyes close. After all, Superman's on his way. What need is there to worry? "Alright," Kara says with a smile. "I'll make you proud of me." SHe's learned the joys of contractions today, so her speech isn't as stiff and formal. Not bad for someone with only 5 days of experience with the English language. Supergirl angles down to land on the roof, noticing the woman standing up there. She lets Kal land first and stands a bit behind him while he makes introductions. As Superman lands, his cape jostles softly before coming to a stop. He looks down at Lois with a large smile before his confident voice greets her. "Good to see you again, Lois. I wanted to you to meet someone. This is my cousin: Supergirl." Superman holds his hand back towards the young blonde woman behind him, clad in a familiar outfit. "The job runs in the family." His smile broadens. "She's my new partner." The flutter that runs down her knees at the mere sound of his voice is always electric and makes her heart skip a beat. She bites her lower lip, starting to turn with a lucious smile on her voise when his next words replace that animal warmth with a cold splash of reality. Her eyes open and her mouth drops open in a little 'o' of surprise. "Cousin? Partner?" is all the ace reporter, one of the best in the country, can get out. Her violet eyes flick from Super to Super. SUpergirl steps forward, smiling a bit self conciously and giving Lois a little wave. "Hello. I'm pleased to meet you." She's still a bit bashful, considering she's only had two encounters as Supergirl; one in Metropolis yesterday afternoon stopping ElectroKid with Kid Flash, and then last night putting out a huge building fire in New York with Superman and a few other heroes. "She got her start yesterday, Lois. And she's a quick study. Her powers are similar in almost every way to mine. And, she's as determined as I am to make Metropolis, the United States, and the rest of the world a safer, better place by helping wherever she's needed." Picking up on the business tone to this rendevous, Lois puts on her game face and opens her purse. To Supergirl, the reporter says with a winning grin, "Likewise, Supergirl. It's great to meet you. What did you do, if I may ask, for your debut into the world of superheroing?" Her hands are drawing forth her notepad and pen, ready to jot some notes down... with permission, of course. "Well...my first encounter was yesterday in Metropolis. Kid Flash was chasing a teenaged villain and they ran into Midtown. I was flying and noticed something was happening, so I landed to try and srot things out." She blushes with embarassment. "I'm afraid I made a few mistakes. But, no one was hurt and the villain was captured and placed in police custody." Kara smiles, trying to recover some self-confidence. "I'm still very new to all this, but, like Superman said, I'm a quick study. And much of that is becasue I have such a great teacher and role-model in my cousin." Superman nearly pffs, "Much of that is do to her own desire to try and better herself and her surroundings. And sure, she had a rough beginning, but at the end of the day, the perpetrator of a theft was in custody, and I dare say that Supergirl even made a new friend out of the heroing community." With a faint nod at Superman, that unspoken communication between them as she lifts her pad and pen, asking permission to take notes, Lois quickly writes a few things as Kara speaks. 'Sgrl: 1st day, yest. Metpls, Flash Jr, villian -> Midtown -> arrest. Sman = role model.' Lois jots the last with a faint almost absent-minded glance at the girl's cousin, violet eyes not quite getting all the way to that handsome face. She murmurs, forgetting for a moment that this particular man can hear her LOUD and clear, and that the girl probably can too, "I'll say." It's Kal's voice that brings Lois back to herself, and she blinks her eyes refocused and turns to Kara again. Fight the blush, fight the blush. "Superman mentioned that you were his partner. Can you elaborate?" "First and foremost, he's my cousin," SUpergirl explains. "And now that I have developed powers the same as his, he's agreed to teach and mentor me so that I can use my abilities to make the world a better place. To start with, I'll be patrolling with him. And I'll also be acting on my own when he's handling emergencies outside of Metropolis. Anything beyond that, I'm not sure of." "I'm looking to slowly get Supergirl ingratiated with the routine. I've had four years now of experience, so there will be a bit of a learning curve. Nevertheless, Supergirl is a hero in her own right and has already saved a handful of New York Citizens on her first day. That's quite a start." Superman had quite a start when he began his career as well. Aside from the sheepishness, the House of El apparently likes to make big introductions. The notes continue as Lois takes short hand version of what was said. When Superman comments on her start, Lois grins and looks over at him. She too recalls his first day. "Seems like super powers aren't the only things that run in the family," she quips at him, eyes twinkling faintly, hoping for that daystart bright smile of his. "And step two is introduce her to the Press," she adds with a touch of mischef. "Thanks for thinking of me." "Superman said you were the best person to help introduce me to the world." Kara smiles, feeling more comfortable with the interview. "I hope that in time, I can make just as much a difference to the wellfare of the world as Superman has. And I'm excited to call Metropolis my new home." "Well I always think of you, Lois. That's why we came." Superman smiles broadly at Lois and nods to Supergirl, "Well, if there aren't any more questions, we mshould probably get back to the training. It was nice to see you, Lois. Like always." Kal said that, did he? At the compliment, Lois turns her violet gaze to the Man of Steel, lips pulling up at the corners. She quirks a brow at him, pulling one shoulder up, while her right hand comes up to tuck a lock of hair behind an ear. There's that billion gigawyatt smile. Lois' cheeks redden nicely, and any further questions the reporter had are gone, trampled by the pubescent school girl the Man of Steel conjurs up to stand in the place of the confident, strong-headed woman that is Lois Lane. "Yeah," she swoons vocally, smile going a little gaga. "Always nice to see you," she murmurs dreamily. Kara may not understand Earth culture very well, but some expressions and behaviors are universal. She can hear Lois' heartbeat increasing as she looks at Kal. And Kal's normally stealy heart beat quickins a bit too. Kara smiles and tries not to giggle. "Well, thank you for the interview. And I'm sure my cousin will keep in touch with you. In case there's any follow-up questions." Superman waves to Lois a final time and then begins to float up into the air, waiting for Kara to join him before jetting off. Once they get out of ear shot, Superman asks, "Do you have any idea what we feed Krypto? And does he get a secret name too? I'm thinking Skip. Or Dale." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs